HPW:Uitgelichte Artikelen Nominaties
The featured articles of the wiki are articles that represent the best that the Harry Potter Wiki has to offer. This is not a way to showcase the articles of your favourite characters, houses, or the like. *Featured article list *Featured articles nominations history *FA queue checklist ---- An article must… #Be well-written and detailed. #Be unbiased, non-point of view. #Be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #Follow the Layout Guide and all other policies on the Harry Potter Wiki. #Following the review process, be stable, i.e. it does not change significantly from day to day and is not the subject of ongoing edit wars. This does not apply to vandalism and protection or semi-protection as a result of vandalism. #Not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #Have a proper lead that gives a good summary of the topic and can be used for the front page featured box. #Have significant information from all sources and appearances, especially a biography for character articles. #Be completely referenced for all available material and sources. #Have all quotes and images sourced. #Provide at least one quote on the article. A leading quote at the beginning of the article will be required only if there is quotable dialogue by or about the subject. Although quotes may be placed in the body of the article, a maximum of one quote is allowed at the beginning of each section. #Include a "personality and traits" section on all character articles. #Include a "magical skills and abilities" section on all relevant character articles, especially for Wizard characters where said powers and/or abilities are stipulated. #Include a reasonable number of images of sufficient quality to illustrate the article, if said images are available. #Pass review by the Department of Mysteries review panel. ---- How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organisation, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has 2 Unspeakable supports and no objections (or the objections have been stricken or overridden), it will be added to the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article." #Be sure to place sign in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. #Once an article has a total of five votes, with at least two votes coming from Unspeakables and no outstanding objections after at least a week, the article will be added to the list and be officially known as a "featured article." #No nominator may vote for their own nominations. Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Every two weeks, the next article in the queue will be highlighted on the Main Page as featured, marked with the template and removed from the list of nominations. The beginning of the article then appears on the Main Page via the template. Nominations that are inactive with outstanding objections for a month will be eliminated from the nominations list by the Unspeakables. __TOC__ Categorie:Harry Potter Wiki Featured articles